Getting Sakura Back
by MinuitSoleil1313
Summary: Sakura has been missing for a while now. The Konoha Eleven well, Ten now , search for her. What happens when they find her...with a certain chickenbutt-haired man? SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

ShikaPoV

I heard a knock at the door and got out of bed, wondering who could be visiting at this hour. I answered the door to see my fiancée standing on the porch, tear tracks on her red, puffy, beautiful face. I took her hand and pulled her inside. I held her close. She began to sob once she was in my arms.

"Shh…Ino-chan…It's okay…You're safe. Did you have a nightmare?"

She sniffled and nodded. "Yes…It was about Sakura again… What if she's dead, Shika-kun? She's my best friend…"

"I know. She's not dead, though, baby. She's the most powerful kunoichi Konoha's ever seen. She and Naruto and Sasuke were going to be the next Sannin! She can take care of herself. She won't die until her mission is complete. And we know it's not, so she's still alive."

Ino still looked miserable. I wiped her tears away. She was still shaking in fright. Three years ago, Sakura had gone on a mission to retrieve Sasuke and never come back. Nobody's heard from her since the moment she set foot outside of Konoha gates. We all missed her like crazy, but especially Ino and Naruto.

"Do you want to stay here the rest of the night?" I said, gazing down at her.

"Uh-huh," she whimpered. I took her back to my bedroom and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up to Naruto's loud yelling. "SHIKAMARU! INO! COME OUT HERE! WE'VE GOT A MISSION! THE WHOLE ROOKIE NINE DOES! THEY FOUND SAKURA-CHAN! WE'RE GOING TO GO GET HER! DATTEBAYO!"

Ino and I jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. I had an extra set of Ino's clothes in my closet for times like these. She had nightmares frequently, and ended up staying the night often. We ran to the Hokage's office and weren't surprised to find that the rest of the Rookie Nine – or what was left of us – was already there. Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, and now Ino and me. Well, and Kakashi-sensei, since he's her dad and all.

We turned to Lady Tsunade. She began to speak. "Sakura has been located. She is about halfway between here and Sound. The reason I'm sending all of you, though, is not that I want you all to be there when she is found, unfortunately. The thing is, she's incredibly powerful, as you know, but she's also incredibly hostile. To _everyone._ That means you all. There's only one person she'll be civilized, and even loving to. That is the man that she is with. He evidently aided in her escape from the Sound prison, where she was tortured. His identity has not been confirmed, but there was a physical description."

"Yes?" Ino asked after Tsunade was silent for a moment. Tsunade took a deep breath. "He is tall, pale, and has black hair that sticks up in the back. He has black eyes that turned red when he saw the ninja we sent after Sakura. Sound familiar?"

"Sasuke…" Ino gasped. The air got tense.

"Right. Don't kill either one, and please… just bring her back…"

We assured her that we understood and left. I took Ino's hand. We all walked in silence for a while, then it was broken by Naruto. "I wonder what she'll be like… It's been so long."

"You heard Tsunade. She'll be hostile," Neji replied.

"But not to Sasuke," Tenten added.

This was another thing to ponder. We walked in silence with this new thought. We reached our destination. Ino became very in-control. This _was_ her best friend, after all.

"Alright, let's split up. Comlinks in. If anyone finds _anything, _tell everyone _immediately_. GO!"

We split up, and after only twenty minutes, completely by chance, I looked up in a tree and saw a flash of pink. I leapt up into the tree across from it.

It was Sakura. And Sasuke. They were asleep, peacefully, in each other's arms. I quietly leapt back down.

I smirked and pressed the button on the comlink.

"Bingo. I found them."


	3. Chapter 3

I heard Ino's squeal of delight. I quickly told them my location, and soon, the entire Rookie Nine was at my side.

"We don't want to scare them and give them a chance to become defensive. What do we do?" Lee asked.

I put a finger to my lips and stepped on a twig. As I suspected, both ninja were immediately down on the ground in defensive position, Sasuke stepping in front of Sakura protectively.

He lowered his blade. He kept glaring suspiciously. Naruto put his hands up in the universal sign that we came in peace. "Sasuke, Sakura-chan-"

Sasuke let out a low, primordial growl. "Calm down, Sasuke, we're not going to hurt either of you," Kiba said.

"It wasn't me," Sasuke said. _Sakura_ made that noise?

"Please come home… we miss you. We _need_ you guys back home. It's just not the same," Naruto said, begging.

I watched as Sasuke turned to Sakura and took her hands, pulling her arms down from her defensive stance. "Sakura-chan? Baby, do you want to go back to Konoha?"

She looked confused. "Konoha, sweetie. Don't you remember? Where we used to live?"

Her eyes widened. She shook her head, a scared expression clouding her face. "No…please, no…Sasuke…"

"No, no, no, no, no, baby, no, not _there._ The place before that. The reason you went to that place. Remember? Baby, remember your dad, and Naruto and all of these people?" he said, gesturing to us.

Sakura looked out at us. She seemed to clear up a bit. Sasuke pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled for a minute, and leaned up to him, whispering something into his ear. He nodded.

"We'll come with you. She wants to get our things first. We don't have much. It's just a small pack in the tree."

"Of course," Neji said.

Sakura leapt up into the tree and Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. I noticed a gold band on the third finger of his left hand. Hmm…

Sakura jumped back down into his arms and he set her down, taking a tight grasp on her hand. She leaned into him, and I realized that he was supporting her as she walked. She had a terrible limp, even with his support.

He held her tight, lovingly, and I wondered how this cold-hearted teme could be so gentle and caring, but at the same time, so strong and menacing.

"Let's go," Ino said.


	4. Chapter 4

SasuPoV

I supported my wife as she walked and slyly looked around at the people we had left.

I had rescued her from Sound prison, where Orochimaru was torturing her a year after she had been captured. A half year later, I asked her to marry me, and she accepted. We've been married for only a year and a half. And it's been a _good_ year and a half. We traveled, mostly in silence, and I observed the couples that had gotten together in my six years of absence.

They were all pretty predictable.

Naruto and Hinata. Naruto kept glancing over at us, then back at Hinata, who was holding his hand. I was surprised he hadn't tried to hug us yet. Hinata, unsurprisingly, was quiet.

Neji and Tenten. He looked stoic, as always, and she was talking, low, where I couldn't hear. They were holding hands, as well, and he would occasionally kiss her on the cheek.

Shikamaru and Ino. She was about to cry, and she kept stealing glances at us, then looking back at Shikamaru, who put his arm around her shoulders.

Lee was alone, and I was surprised he hadn't professed his love for Sakura yet. I'd have to beat him.

Kakashi-sensei looked utterly miserable. Sakura _did_ remember him, I knew, but she didn't know how to react to him. I'd have to talk to her about all of these people later.

We arrived in Konoha and Sakura and I were taken to the Hokage's office.

We saw Lady Tsunade, and I wondered how Sakura would react to seeing her again.

Sakura let out a whoop of joy, limping into Tsunade's open arms. Tsunade hugged her tight, and she said, "Oh, Sakura, I'm so glad you're back home. I missed you so much, sweetheart. What happened to you?"

Sakura almost toppled over again, exhausted and in pain. She extended a hand to me. I took it, and Tsunade said, "Oh, let's sit down."

We sat on the couch, and Tsunade said, "Tell me everything, sweetie." She looked at Sakura expectantly, who looked at me. She stayed silent, not knowing exactly what to say. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what to say. I don't remember a lot of my life before Sound. Sasuke has tried to remind me, but I have a brain injury, and I have a lot of undiagnosed psychological problems… I don't know how to react to all this. I'm still trying to process being back in Konoha."

She yawned. Tsunade blinked, then nodded sadly. "I understand. You're exhausted. You need some rest. Then, tomorrow, you'll start your medical and psychological examinations, okay?"

Sakura nodded and leaned back into my arms. "Oh, and one more thing. You'll have constant surveillance at all times. Meaning someone from the Rookie Nine or myself will be at your house 24/7, monitoring you. The two of you are very dangerous, and you need to be watched. Now, you're dismissed. Naruto will be waiting outside the door."

We went out and sure enough, Naruto was standing there. He hugged me and I gave him a quick pat on the back, then Sakura shrank to my side.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," he said gently. She gave him a small half-smile. "Hi, Naruto."

I smiled at her. "You're doing good today," I whispered.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked.

I nodded and the three of us walked to the Uchiha mansion. I noticed that she kept looking over at Naruto, as if curious. Once we got home, I helped her up to our bed and let her change and stuff, then settled her in bed and kissed her before she went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," she said.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Are you going to leave me tonight?"

"No. I'm going to go talk to Naruto for a little while, then I'll come to bed, okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just overwhelmed."

"It'll be fine."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun. I trust you."

I kissed her again, and she pressed into it, hard. Then we exchanged I love yous one more time and I left.


	5. Chapter 5

SakuPoV

I was back in Konoha…it was so weird. I didn't know what to do. I remembered it…and I remembered all the people when I saw them…but I didn't know what I should say. I didn't trust them. I didn't trust _anyone._ Except for Sasuke, of course.

When I saw Tsunade, I ran into her arms and hugged her. It was a weird reaction for me, but it was impulsive. I wasn't even thinking.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm so glad you're back home. I missed you so much, sweetheart. What happened to you?"

I almost collapsed. I held out a hand to my husband. He took it, and Tsunade said, "Oh, let's sit down."

We sat on the couch, and Tsunade said, "Tell me everything, sweetie." She looked at me expectantly, and I looked at Sasuke, not knowing exactly what to say. Finally, I took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what to say. I don't remember a lot of my life before Sound. Sasuke has tried to remind me, but I have a brain injury, and I have a lot of undiagnosed psychological problems… I don't know how to react to all this. I'm still trying to process being back in Konoha."

I yawned. Tsunade blinked, then nodded sadly. "I understand. You're exhausted. You need some rest. Then, tomorrow, you'll start your medical and psychological examinations, okay?"

I nodded and leaned back into Sasuke's arms. "Oh, and one more thing. You'll have constant surveillance at all times. Meaning someone from the Rookie Nine or myself will be at your house 24/7, monitoring you. The two of you are very dangerous, and you need to be watched. Now, you're dismissed. Naruto will be waiting outside the door." I didn't like this. Strangers in my house? I frowned.

We went out and sure enough, Naruto was standing there. He hugged Sasuke, who gave him a quick pat on the back, then I shrank to my husband's side.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," he said gently. I gave him a small half-smile. "Hi, Naruto."

I couldn't _not _smile at him. Sasuke smiled at me. "You're doing good today," he whispered.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and the three of us walked to the Uchiha mansion. I kept glancing at Naruto, curious. I sort of remembered that I should be nice to him, but he looked different than when I left. I couldn't figure out how. Once we got home, Sasuke helped me up to our bed and let me change and stuff, then helped me get settled in bed and kissed me before I went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," I said.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Are you going to leave me tonight?" I asked, pouting.

"No. I'm going to go talk to Naruto for a little while, then I'll come to bed, okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just overwhelmed."

"It'll be fine."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun. I trust you."

He kissed me again, and I pressed into it, hard. Couldn't he see what I wanted? Che. Thick man. Then we exchanged I love yous one more time and he left.

I rolled my eyes and laid back in the big, soft bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I later awoke to him kissing my neck.

I smiled and opened my eyes. "Sasuke-kun…"

He moved down to kissing my calves. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

He moved his mouth to mine, and later, we fell asleep in each others' arms to the same words.


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to my husband kissing me. "Time to get up, babe," he said quietly.

I groaned and sat up. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got dizzy, fast. "Whoa…head rush," I said, putting a hand to my forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just..." I interrupted myself by limp-running to the bathroom and puking into the toilet.

Sasuke was at my heels, holding my hair back and rubbing my back. After I was through, I sat back into his arms. "Ew…" I said, wiping my mouth.

"You're fine. What spurred that, I wonder?"

"I don't know…"

"I guess you're not hungry, huh?"

"No… I'm ready to go see Tsunade."

"Okay. Come on, I'll help you get dressed."

I brushed my teeth and he helped me get my clothes. I put them on and brushed my hair, then we went out to the kitchen. Naruto was there. "Hey, teme. Hey, Sakura-chan."

I gave him a small "hi," and Sasuke said, "She's not feeling well, she's not going to eat. She _is_ ready to go see Tsunade, though."

He nodded and stood up, then the three of us walked to Tsunade's office. Kurenai was already there.

"Hi, Sakura," she said. I mumbled a greeting and she said, "Why don't you sit down?"

I sat, still gripping my husband's hand.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened at Sound?" she said gently.

I bit my lip.

"It's okay, you can take all the time you need. Or we can talk about something else," Kurenai said kindly.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No…I'll talk about it…"

Sasuke leaned in. "You know you can do this. I'm right here, baby. Don't worry."

I took a deep breath and held his hand, tight, then opened my eyes again.

"Well, when I got there, I was captured and Orochimaru stripped me and put me in a cell that was too small for me to even lay down in. He got me up every morning at six and did awful experiments and tortures, physical, chemical, mental, and emotional, all day, every day, until he was satisfied. I got a ration of water and bread once a day. I…I don't know how much more I can say. Sasuke-kun came to rescue me, and we got married, then we came back here."

"Alright. You don't have to say anymore for now. I'm going to do a jutsu now that allows me to see into your mind. It won't hurt. You'll just fall asleep for a few minutes until I'm done, okay?"

I nodded uncertainly, wary of the idea of someone else being in my mind _again._

"Okay," I said. "Do it."


End file.
